nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
CDC writing challenge 1: The end
CDC writing challenge 1: The end... of an alternate timeline. Past the Storm - New Empire of Japan ft. Azerothian Union Chapter 1: Fall of Tokyo Akehito lost contact with his sisters in Azeroth since the siege began. In contrast to the majority that fled before and after the siege, they were considerably lucky to make it alive as they were shot down from the sky. Everything is not good there too as he received news from them that his mother died as well, her cap and wedding ring recovered from her body and given to them. The only thing he can comment is how her suffering is now over. He was at the ruins of the Tenno’s palace, most destroyed by orbital fire and the skies were dark as death approached. Untold number of treasures were lost but they mean nothing in this war now. As the Tenno’s heir was lost in his thought, a jet-black uniformed man approached him. Although he was younger than the Half-elf he saw his own share of the war. “Hey Ake, the services will start.” The young man notified him quite loudly. Akehito turned around. “It is you Werner.” He confirmed. “I take we lost Ibaraki.” Werner smiled to hide the hopelessness. “If we win this I’ll work to take it back.” He commented on it. The Tenno’s heir couldn’t comment. He sometimes admired how his cousin can pretend to have hope in the collapsing world. “Werner, you are my cousin and possibly the only Human left to carry our lineage. Please restrain your eagerness for now.” Werner looked at how his cousin was perpetually lost in negativity. “I also got good news.” He attempted to cheer him up. “I managed to find one of the previous Tenno’s kabuto and mask intact so not all is lost.” The Half-elf did find some solace in the news. “Very well, let us go to the Shrine.” He said and turned to leave the palace. The Shrine of the Fallen was packed with the little defenders of the planet left. The Army made the bulk of the attending soldiers with uniforms that were once pristine now grimed with dust and despair. The ground forces of the Navy were there as well, also determined to survive the last stand. The true remnants of the Imperium of Man were present. Foreign allies were also there, Tarakians, Azerothians, Equestrians, Centrians and much more. They were only a million of them combined and the planet will become their graves. Akehito and Werner dozed through the crowd to get closer to the sanctum as possible for their last prayers, feeling appropriate to go there as the last holders of the Sacred lineage on the planet. “Hey, why didn’t you become the Tenno?” The Human asked. “I wanted to ask that before we die in battle.” The Half-elf didn’t look when answering. “We lost the Shield of Truths.” He replied bluntly. “I wield the Kusanagi and wear the Magatama but a Tenno cannot be crowned without the shield.” Werner came up with a neutral response “We could do with a Tenno to lead us but the Soul Eater had other plans.” Priests has walked out of the sanctum. Their robes remained clean for their last service before the twilight. After the Japanese priests made their entry, more priests appeared but they were all of foreign faiths. It was symbolic to the defender that despite their different faiths, they can all make their stand for the same goal. As the priests began their service, all present kneeled down and listened, praying. Akehito and Werner did so as well, the former praying for the damnation of the attacking Soul Eater’s forces and the latter for his mother to rest peacefully in the Immaterium. Tears were streaming out of the Half-elf’s emerald eyes inherited from his mother on the grounds his father ruled and died defending. Soldiers and officers in the service had their thoughts as well: life before the war, their friends, families and what hope they had left. They will all be tested tomorrow, when the Soul Eater consumes the flickering light of Tokyo. Akehito found himself amongst the rubble of the battle that took place. He got up to see if any of his limbs were intact and found from his toes to face that everything was intact. He then dusted off the dusts and ashes and looked around the battlefield. There were no signs of the Soul Eater or his foot soldiers as the only corpses he can see were the defending forces’. He walked back to the shrine, hoping to find survivors there. Much of the shrine was now in ruins. Not only soldiers were found dead, but also civilians praying for their salvation that never came. The elderly, women, children and the priests were dead on the once sacred grounds that are now tainted with the blood of those that are holy and the innocent. He was past the archway and heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching. The warrior took his guard and only found Werner riding his ‘mount’, ‘Tengri’ as he named. “Did we repel them?” He asked, now with flak armour and goggles. The Half-elf shook his head. “It looks like we lost…” He replied bluntly. “I think we are the only survivors.” The Human cousin turned off his engine. “I didn’t see anyone as I made my way here. You might be right”. The two walked back to the sanctum of the shrine. All they can do now is to pray for forgiveness as they have failed in the battle. Akehito led the prayer. “Emperor, we have failed.” He started, not caring about the formalities anymore. “The Soul Eater has overwhelmed and destroyed us despite support from our allies. Please have mercy on us. We have failed.” A lone troll that served as the Azerothian priestess emerged from the Inner Sanctum and watched the two men pray. “You may have failed here but dere still be hope, mon.” She interrupted them. Akehito stopped praying and look at the priestess. “How is there hope Priestess?” He asked. The old troll walked closer. “Yes, da battle is lost.” She agreed. “But both of you are alive right? There may be hope after all.” Werner was also in disbelief. “But we’re only two. We can’t gather an army that size anymore. We will never have the chance to fight close to equal footing again.” The cleric nodded. “You will never have the chance again, but you can have it before. dere exists the Caverns of Time, jealously guarded by da guardians of old. If you can survive 'der defences you can travel back before the rise of da Soul Eater.” The two looked, dumbfounded that the location did exist. “You mean, we can prevent this?” Akehito asked with suspicion. “If you succeed.” The priestess added. “And if da guardians see as fit.” Werner stood up with new hope. “Ake, we should go to Azeroth!” He exclaimed. The Tenno’s heir did find hope. “We will go to Azeroth to challenge fate.” He agreed and returned to the priestess. “Would you like to join us?” The woman shook her head. “Dis is a task for young men like you.” She passed the invitation. “If you two were alive I’m sure dere be more survivors that needin' my help.” "What's the fucking point now?" A voice asked from the levelled part of the shrine. "You saw the damn thing. We were wiped out! We were left here to slowly die." He walked out of the shadow, appearing as a young man similar to both Akehito and Werner in age. There were great similarities between the Half-Elf and the new man, as if they are supposed to be related. Another voice appeared to stop the crass voice. "Look, if it means we can prevent this from happening then I'm in." He replied. The new man was a soldier, with the uniform and patches of the Democratic Republic Marine Corps. He didn't look full Tarakian though, likely mixed heritage. "I know we just met, but I want to make a change. My name is Apollo." Akehito looked at the two men. "I am Akehito of the Genji." He introduced back. "With me is my cousin Werner." He looked at the disillusioned young man. "May I ask your name?" The man looked away. "Just call me Tetsuya." He answered the question. "I don't see it as an order so not my problem." The Half-Elf took note of the disrespect. "Look, you may not like me for my heritage or I am not recognised as Tenno Sugihito's successor." He tried to keep his calm. "Do your last service for the Emperor if not for him?" Sakuhide remained unmoved. "Yeah, you'd be weak as a successor and the Emperor would shudder at the idea of a Half-breed ruling this collection of rocks. Akehito had enough of the snide remarks. He quickly struck the offender of the proud Genji Household and the Emperor in the face in a snap of rage. "You will not offend His memory!" He roared back. Werner and Apollo dragged the Half-Elf and Tetsuya respectively. "You're out of line!" The former alarmed them. "This is a shrine!" Realising what he did, Akehito took a moment of silence as his anger took over. "God-Emperor, please forgive me for desecrating this only ground." He whispered his prayer. A sound of bells reached everyone's ear. "I heard the whole story." Said a young woman walking out of the fog, clad in the garbs of a Shinobi Temple assassin. "Please, let me go with you. My name is Suzu." Apollo nodded. "Alright." He replied. "I don't know what you are but it looks like you're strong. Sure, join us." Akehito recovered from his shock. "Sorry for the earlier attack." He apologise to everyone. "We should be heading to the Spaceport for any shuttle that we can use." Werner agreed. "Let' get going then!" He announced looked at Tetsuya. "Look, just give it a chance will you?" With some degree of hope, the group set out to Haneda Spaceport to find a spaceworthy civilian vessel to make the travel to Azeroth. Chapter 2: What remains of Azeroth It was a stroke of luck to find an intact civilian shuttle capable of launching independently. The survivors departed the ruined planet without haste, taking only rations, spare weapons, ammunitions and Werner’s Tengri. Before they can use the Warp however they had to be clear of the debris from destroyed frigates, cruisers and battleships. They agreed that they will have to get Veliselyne and Erisavia to safety as well if Azeroth will be their destination. Suzu also suggested that they look for a friend of hers called Seiko in the Iranian Army. There was a radio signal that appeared on the radar, catching Werner’s attention. “Ake, I think we found something.” He notified his cousin and with his own instinct sent a wire-guided probe to find the source. Akehito looked at the monitor that showed the camera from the probe’s view. It was eventually traced down to an escape pod of Imperial design. “Is that another survivor?” He asked himself. “I’m not sure how long it’s been there but the signal is recent. We might be able to save whoever that’s inside.” The black-uniformed youth looked at his cousin. “I think this shuttle has a small pod to bring it over.” He informed him. “Let’s hope someone’s alive for once.” The Tenno’s heir walked to find the “Ball” at the hangar, an STC for scavenging in space that was originally for construction. It was made to be easy to operate but much more care will have to be given if someone needs to be rescued. The hangar was pressurised, allowing him to begin the move. He followed the cable from the probe to find the escape pod. He got the grappling claws of the Ball prepared and had it grab the pod by a railing. With that done, careful was given to bring it back to the vessel. The hangar was depressurised and Werner walked in to see the escape pod. It looked like it is meant to open from outside or upon hitting a hard surface. They had to open it up manually, using their strength to turn the wheel that sealed the interior. When it was opened, they found an unconscious young woman in white Imperial Naval officer’s uniform with ivory skin, and short raven hair. The crew said nothing and got her out to the living quarter of the shuttle and supply her with tanks of oxygen until she regains consciousness. Everyone in the ship took turns to tend to the unconscious officer as they entered the Warp. The Gellar-field was strong enough to withstand any attack until Azeroth was reached. When they were going to exit the Warp, there no time to give attention in order to make sure they land safely. Conflict in the planet could be seen from above, with large explosions illuminating battles in the dark. To make landing difficult there were debris and battles between the fleets that can kill them if caught in the crossfire. They moved the vessel to where more Union ships were gathering to land in Union-held territory. Akehito took the built-in microphone and looked to connect to the flagship for safe passage. “This is civilian vessel Aquaverde! This is civilian vessel Aquaverde! I am the Tenno’s heir and I demand safe passage.” The Union flagship received the message and it was given directly to the captain of the ship. If someone named himself the Tenno’s heir then it was true that Tokyo has truly fallen. “This is not the news I was hoping.” He lamented. “Turn on your monitor and present any proof that you are the heir as you speak.” The officer returned. Akehito knew this demand would come and prepared the seal of his bloodline. He turned his camera on and presented the gold Seal of the Tenno. “This will be proof of my identity.” The officer was convinced to let them go. “Very well, we will cover your atmospheric entry. Where would your destination be?” The Half-elf was ready to respond with where his sisters should be according to their last letter. “Gadgetzan.” He answered. The naval officer was shocked with the decision, didn’t object. “We will cover as promised. Good luck Tenno.” The Tenno’s heir saw that the plan is already crazy but this ‘craziness’ is their only hope. “Thank you Captain, for your understanding.” He ended the conversation. He needed to make sure they can make it to the Caverns of Time or their sacrifice will be in vain. The Vessel began entry behind the Union ships that continued to fight defiantly at the face of death. Everyone aboard felt the shaking as they were entering Azeroth for their mission. From above, it looked like war hasn’t reached Gadgetzan yet so there will be time. The vessel was landed safely at the city’s spaceport. They were going to check on the Imperial officer they saved and already found her standing in front of them, aiming a bolt pistol at them. “Brigands!” She exclaimed, “I demand to know who you are and where I am.” She ordered. Akehito prepared to draw his sword. “I am Major Akehito Genji, heir to the Tenno and I rescued you with my cousin Lieutenant Werner.” He answered. “You are on Azeroth.” There was a feeling of outrage from the naval officer. “I am Rear Admiral Helena La Vergne Grey, leader of His Emperor’s Holy Fleet, the Imperial Navy and daughter of the Late High Lord Admiral Amanda La Vergne Grey.” She introduced herself in a hostile tone. “I order you to get in contact with the Imperial Navy General Headquarters at once.” Werner felt that the coming explanation will only make things more. “The Imperial Navy is… Virtually wiped out Rear Admiral…” He explained hesitatingly. “You might be the only survivors like how we are…” The mind of Grey was enraged. The Imperial Navy, believed to be invincible destroyed. It was unacceptable, her fault. “Then what are you doing on Azeroth? I expect for us to fight until the last man.” She asked her next question. Akehito saw that the plan has to be explained to match her militaristic psyche. “We have a new plan.” He elaborated to her, looking at her carefully. “We have lost the war now but we can win it before it started. We intend to travel back to the Past before the war and prepare our victory.” Grey thought she was hearing Heresy. He finger was on the trigger again. “Explain how you intend to do this, quickly before I see fit to execute you for insane ramblings.” She demanded. The Half-elf began sweating. “We will use the Caverns of Time on Azeroth.” He gave the answer. “It will be our only way to do so reliably.” Seeing how it is the only chance the Rear-Admiral lowered her bolt pistol. “Pray to the Emperor you are right, you will take command for the duration.” She showed her limited tolerance. “We will requisition transportation to this Cavern as you say. Any signs of failure and I will personally execute you on the spot.” With the convincing of the naval officer done Akehito looked to find his sisters. “I will have to find my sisters first.” He explained. “They may be able to help us get transportation to the site.” The answers he received were a stern look and a nod. Akehito got out and witnessed sundown coming to Gadgetzan while Suzu went to scout for any sign of her friend. He had a feeling the desert will represent their effort if it goes for nothing and the Galaxy will be so as well. There were other vessels, civilians, militaries and civilians that refitted military vessels. The people in the city, supposed to be mostly Goblins were now diverse with Humans from the Earth protectorates such as those in South East Asia, Eastern Europe, Orcs, Elves and even ponies. Finding his sisters will be a Herculean effort with all the people in the city. “This will take a while…” He muttered. The Half-elf came across a bar and heard something that was familiar to his ears. It sounded like the Imperial song he heard on the radio, only played by a cithara. He prompted to investigate the pub, finding soldiers of all walks and wounds gathering. He had to move further forcing some of the away like an Australian pilot with the words ‘Wolf Creek’ printed on his helmet, to hear the melody further. He got closer and found where the melody was from, it was a Half-elf musician robed in tranquil green clothes, with the raven hair shared with the siblings and the emerald-glowing eyes. The melody was played and sung in a reprisal that reminds the soldiers of what they are fighting for, keeping the flicker of hope alive. She was wearing a white gold, diamond and ruby ring that Akehito recognizes as the wedding ring of his parents. When the song ended the soldiers gave a thunderous applause, moved by the piece and the musician left the stage bowing in respect. Akehito ran to the entrance of the backstage guarded by an Orc. After waiting a while the Half-elf woman walked out of the door and the young man ran to her. “Eri!” He shouted at her to get her attention. Erisavia looked back and recognized the face. “Ake, why aren’t you on Tokyo?” She spoke calmly, but surprised. “We were defeated.” He replied. “But I am looking for you and Veli since I have a plan. I need you and her to pack up so we can go.” As they were walking to the exit they were stopped by an aged Goblin. “Thank you Erisavia for performing tonight.” He showed his gratitude. “It is kind of you to perform for us even when we cannot pay you.” The Half-Elf smiled. “I sang and played for the soldiers in the city sir.” She answered. “They needed the performance.” She saw the Goblin take off his top hat in respect for her charity before he left to tend the pub again. Akehito watched with admiration of his sister. “So you performed for the soldiers for nothing?” He confirmed. “You did grow up.” Erisavia looked at her brother. “I was wishing that you would hear the song also.” She nodded. “Veli is at home and kept believing that you are alive even when bad news only came and most of our cities captured. Only time will tell when the Soul Eater and his armies will arrive here.” They walked a distance until they reached a small shack that can allow two sisters to live modestly. She unlocked the door with a key and entered the living room dimmed with light. “Veli, there’s someone for you.” She announced. An identical half-elf with dark red dyed hair walked to look at the door. Unlike her twin-sister she wore the traditional crimson of the Blood Elves her mother is from and the other wedding ring. Her hair was dyed red, conveniently allowing him to tell them apart. She looked at who was at the door and was overwhelmed with happiness. “Ake is back!” She shouted with joy. “My brother saved his Empire!” The reaction was gut-wrenching as it was what he wanted to hear if he ever won at all. “Veri, we will leave now.” He abruptly announced. “I’ll explain later.” The ditzy Half-elf saw the seriousness but responded as her cheerful self. “Okay Ake!” She simply answered and went back to prepare packing. The Tenno’s heir returned to explain the situation. “Eri, we lost the war and you will lose your life soon.” He explained. “I am with Werner and an Imperial Admiral and we have a plan to go to the Caverns of Time and travel to the Past and prevent this whole war from happening. I want to take you and Veli with me.” Erisavia listened to the plan with some disbelief but the Caverns of Time as mentioned is one of their last hopes. “We’ll go with you. Even if we can’t fight we want to go with you this time.” She replied. “We want to face what will come together. Also we call it the Halls of Time now if you remember.” Akehito was glad to hear no objections. “The problem is transportation.” He gave the problem. “I am not sure if we can get one in time before this city gets overwhelmed.” The sister listened but quickly had an idea. “I performed for the soldiers.” She reminded him. “I may be able to get a truck from them for us to use. I guess five of us so even the smallest will do.” While they were discussing, Veliselyne got two rucksacks, a bow and a maroon cap that once belonged to their mother. “Ready to go!” She announced. When she took a step, she fell over her own feet, forcing her sister to get her up. Akehito looked at his sisters. “My vessel is at the East Gate. Get the truck to East Gate!” He instructed before returning to his cousin and the Imperial Officer. When he returned to the shuttle he found Werner with a glum look. “What’s going on?” He asked. A nearby Czech officer shook his head. “Recon says the Soul Eater and his grand army is heading this way.” He informed. “He has destroyed the 9th Home Army, We don’t have much time.” The Half-elf thought of brining good news at least. “I found Eri and Veli.” He warmed the grim mood. “They should be here-“ A military green van stopped right in front of them. The van had symbols of the Vietnamese Ground forces. One of the windows slowly rolled down and Veliselyne showed her face. “It worked!” She happily announced. Akehito smiled back. “We will load our things now and we can go!” He replied. *** The UAZ-452 moved at high speed towards the Bureau of Time Management Headquarters, crossing the desert that is yet to see bloodshed. It was Werner taking the wheel of the van so his cousin can elaborate any further plans. Everyone else sat on their seats facing the front. Akehito was at the front row to establish his position as the leader. “If we are able to go to the Past, I have rules for all of us.” He brought the small session to a beginning. “Even if we are going to give ourselves a better chance against the Soul Eater we will avoid meddling as much as possible. That means meeting our parents before we are born as well. I will be the first to born out of all of us but I will not talk about any of you so there is no risk of our existence. We need to be careful so we exist as well.” Werner pulled the brakes of the van suddenly as everyone felt the resulting force. "There's someone there!" He said to everyone inside. There's someone outside. Akehito look out at the window and there was a sight of someone out there. He opened the door, drew his sword and went out to investigate. He approached the person. "We are survivors from Tokyo." He said to the person he can barely see. "Would you like to join us?" A woman approached him, she was wearing the Hexcam of the Iranian Armed Forces but didn't look Persian herself. "Please, how can I tell if I can trust you?" She answered to the Half-Elf's invitation. Suzu walked ou of the van to see the soldier. She recognised her easily. "Seiko?" She asked. The woman looked at the Shinobi and realised who she is. "Wait, Suzu?" She replied with surprise. Akehito looked at the reactions from the women. "So she is your friend?" He asked Suzu. The ninja nodded. "Yes, Seiko." She responded. "I knew she would be in Azeroth." She looked at the skies. "But we should go, we're running out of time." Everyone outide the van agreed and entered the vehicle. Akehito sat at the front row again to repeat what he said earlier. “If we are able to go to the Past, I have rules for all of us.” He brought the small session to a beginning. “Even if we are going to give ourselves a better chance against the Soul Eater we will avoid meddling as much as possible. That means meeting our parents before we are born as well. I will be the first to born out of all of us but I will not talk about any of you so there is no risk of our existence. We need to be careful so we exist as well.” The other nodded in agreement. He explained the rest of the rules in the van’s journey and they would all vow to keep them, but remembered he needed to explain to Seiko also. 'Chapter 3: Past the storm' The ride went for great hours and the driver had to be switched a few times as Werner couldn’t endure hours of driving. Akehito let his sisters sleep while he didn’t so he can prepare for any trouble they can get into. Although the road directions were torn off by Union soldiers as part of their resistance, the direction to their destination was known by simple astronomy and map reading. From their distance a military outpost was seen, likely to be the Bureau. Werner stopped the van in front of the outpost’s barricades and were surrounded by soldiers, the Home Guard to be much more specific. There were a few Rangers in the rank as well due to the importance of the facility. A ranger took out a megaphone. “Identify yourselves.” He ordered. Akehito walked out of the van to represent his party. “I am Akehito Genji, the heir to the Tenno. I am here to use the time portal.” He answered. The ranger gave a glare. “You will speak to the Head Ranger about this.” He replied. “Nobody else will leave the vehicle while you speak.” The rangers surrounded the Half-Elf and escorted him to the outpost. Eri was right about how it is no longer a cavern and replaced with bunker-like infrastructure to stand attacks and repel invaders. There were no bronze dragons on sight as well, likely called to battle and never returned. He was taken to a tent where a woman in armour sat, gas mask hiding her face. The colour and appearance of her armour suggested pre-Union origins and was weathered in countless battles. He was made to sit on a seat opposite her while a ranger walked and passed a note. “This Half-elf and four others arrived in this outpost with a Vietnamese UAZ van ma’am.” He informed her. The commander gave a nod, not seeing the need to speak. Akehito felt that he can’t afford to waste time like this when the Soul Eater will approach soon. The ranger continued with the report. “This man claims that he is Akehito Genji, the heir to the Tenno and requested use of the time portal of this facility.” “Let them use it.” She bluntly answered. The ranger was surprised with how the commander quickly gave permission. “But ma’am, the portals are out of bounds to even the Chairman. We cannot allow a foreign ruler let alone-” “Enough, Major.” The commander gave her stern order. “I will speak with him personally.” She signaled the ranger to leave the tent and once he was gone she took off her helmet. Akehito looked at the features of the commander: blonde, emerald eyed like other Blood Elves… He was struck that it was his grandmother. “Grandmother?” He asked to confirm. The commander nodded. “I see he raised you better than expected.” She remarked. “I said I will let you and your companions use the portal.” She repeated. “If you will promise one thing.” Akehito had his ears opened. “A promise?” He questioned. The commander nodded again. “You will ensure Melanion’s survival and destroy this threat.” She elaborated. “The damned Soul Eater has taken her away from me. I have to admit your father did his best by sending her and his daughters back to Azeroth before dying in battle himself. As long as you vow to protect her, you have my permission to use the portal.” Akehito stood up. “I will protect her.” He pledged. “I will make the Soul Eater feel your vengeance.” The Elf stood up as well. “Very well. Return to your van, claim what you need and Agent James will guide you to the portal and open it for you.” She explained. They exchanged salutes before leaving. The Half-elf returned to the van and found everyone out with every belonging outside. “We need to get going.” He told everyone present. Veliselyne noticed her brother’s face. “How did it happen?” She asked. Akehito saw that he can give the explanation. “Our grandmother.” He simply replied. “She told us to get going.” “What an interesting coincidence.” Grey just remarked, foreign to the bonds that connect families. Werner adjusted his black cap. “We’re going through with not to meddle with our parents right?” He asked, looking at the helmet and mask saved in Tokyo. “Right.” Akehito gave his answer and picked up the helmet and mask. “But we will also do all we can to save them from their deaths also.” He wore the treasures as he feels he will need them. The conversation was broken by a redheaded woman wearing a soiled coat, presumably the Agent James commander spoke about. “We’re running out of time here.” She snarked. “Come with me if you want to get there.” The party looked at her, noticing her presence. “My apologies, we will go now.” Akehito apologised. They began walking to the entrance of the bureau building itself, opening to allow access. Before they fully entered, the Elf commander looked at them go and were seen by her granddaughters before the doors were sealed. The group kept walking through the long corridor that lacked any decorations. There were other doors along the way but they were presumably for miscellaneous purposes such as storage of records, cafeterias and artefact storage. Werner had to roll his Tengri along and luckily for him the corridors were wide for the motorcycle. They stopped at a sealed door larger than the normal doors and James stepped in to swipe a card and then entered a code to allow entry. The new room was a hall with a purple-glowing portal in the centre. Agent James walked to the machines that were the controls and signaled the rest to wait. “I will have this adjusted to take your before the Soul Eater started the war. 28 years ago?” She asked them as she typed. “That sounds correct.” Akehito replied. James returned to adjusting the machines “This will be a one-way trip.” She gave a reminder. “Because you’re changing history you can’t return here (who the Hell wants to return here anyway). The place will be-” The bunker was shaking uncontrollably. “The Soul Eater is here.” Grey correctly assumed. The Agent furiously drew her pistol out. “Fuck it, just go! You’ll find each other somehow!” She shouted in frustration. “They won’t take a damn step further!” They ran to the portal with all their might. Akehito ran to lead the way, his sisters held each other’s hands, Werner started the engines of Tengri and Grey darted in. When he heard the sound of the Soul Eater’s foot soldiers getting closer he didn’t look back as the memory they will aspire to erase. *** Before they knew it they were in the void of time. The dimension they were walking felt like the calm felt in death, possibly fooling anyone to believe they are dead. Akehito looked around and saw his group running. When he blinked they were gone and instead he began to see moments of the past: a lone warrior emerging victorious after a duel with a blade identical to the Kusanagi, soldiers fighting the henchmen of the Soul Eater to the last man, a burning Imperial shrine during the Age of Apostasy and what he recognised as a battle on Ancient Terra between the Qing Dynasty-ruled China and Japan under Meiji restoration, fighting for the control of Korea. He ran further and saw visions of a happy couple that he briefly unrecognized by the lack of beard the husband had at the time, recognising him to be his father. Whispers from different periods were heard: voices of those before, during and after his existence. He saw an end of the tunnel, but blinding light prevented him from seeing where he will go. He reached his hand to touch the Past he was running to and felt fresher air in his fingertips as he left the void. Category:Writing challenges Category:Writings Category:Dark Future